


Intrinsic

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Captivity, Consensual Sex, Fucking, Kidnapped Jensen, Kidnapping, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual, RPF, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86225.html?thread=32735697#t32735697">Anonymous Prompt</a>.  Mafia!AU.  The Padalecki family employes a man who is feared by all for his skills in getting people to talk, but not many people realize how he became the man he is today.  Jared tells Jensen's story to someone.  Full prompt in the end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrinsic

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** for Chris/Jensen non-con sex used as torture and other forms of torture.

The man is shivering as he kneels on the cement floor. He's not broken yet, but Jared knows it won't be much longer. His boyfriend is the best there is.

“Jeff,” Jared says, keeping his tone conversational, “can you look at me when I'm talking to you, please?”

Jeff raises his head, his eyes finding Jared's even though he's tired, hungry, and very thirsty. He's soiled himself, he's drenched in sweat, and there's a sluggish trail of blood running from his bottom lip to his shredded T-shirt.

“I thought it might be nice for us to have a talk while we wait for Jensen to get back,” Jared says with a smile.

Jeff sits on his heels. He's not in any form of bondage. He doesn't need to be. The building is owned by Jared and his family, there are plenty of men guarding the place, and Jeff's left knee is too swollen for him to move quickly. His knee is probably throbbing because of the cold cement, but Jeff isn't allowing any of the pain to show on his face.

“Plenty of people know who Jensen is,” Jared says as he straddles a folding chair, resting his forearms on the back of it. “They know he works for the Padalecki family, they know he's a scary-ass dude, but not many people know how he became the man he is today.”

Jeff has held out for six days after the initial beating he took when they found him. He's been given enough water and food to keep him from getting sick or hallucinating. He's been left alone for those six days, but he needed a little roughing up on the way from his cell to the middle of the warehouse where Jensen will work on him.

“Would you like to know how my baby became the most feared man on the east coast?” Jared asks.

Jeff nods. “I'd like that,” he says.

Jared knows Jeff is just going along with it because it's a better alternative than getting the shit kicked out of him, but Jeff doesn't realize Jared's not going to touch him. Jared had promised Jensen he could do whatever he wanted to Jeff. And Jared wants to tell his story anyway, so if Jeff's doing it to keep his ribs intact, then that's fine with Jared.

“It all started about three years ago,” Jared says.

*

Jared stayed in the shadows. He didn't want the guy to know he was there. Chris was the best at getting information out of people, and he'd already been working on Jensen for four days. The warehouse was equipped with everything Chris needed, and the place was well-guarded, letting Chris focus on his task without interruptions.

Jensen was curled up on the floor, wearing nothing but his boxers. It was the middle of summer, so he was sweating and flushed. Chris set a cup of water down three feet away from Jensen, then backed up five feet. Jared leaned against a column, ready to watch Chris work his magic.

Chris crouched down, looking casual and unconcerned with what was going on. “All ya have to do is tell me what I wanna know and I'll let ya outta here,” he drawled.

Jared grinned. Chris' accent was charming to most people, but when he was working on someone, it could make the hairs on the back of a person's neck stand on end.

“No you won't,” Jensen said softly.

“Aww, now don't be like that, Jenny,” Chris said. “Have I lied to you once so far?”

“How the Hell should I know?” Jensen grumbled.

“Well, I'll answer that for ya,” Chris said, standing up and walking a circle around Jensen. “I haven't lied to ya.”

“Okay, but I still don't have the information you want,” Jensen said, sounding very tired.

“I'm gonna give ya a choice, here, Jenny,” Chris said. “You tell me the name of the guy ya report to, not even the guy above him, just the dude one step above you, and I'll let ya drink that cup of water.”

“And if I don't?” Jensen asked, his voice trembling slightly.

“If ya don't,” Chris said, pausing for effect, “I'm gonna have to hurt ya.”

Jensen snorted. “You've already been hurting me.”

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, you're right, but you've probably noticed I've been doing different shit to ya each time. Nothing so far has really upset ya all that much, but I'm tellin' ya right now, it's gonna get a Hell of a lot worse.”

Jensen made a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a grunt. “I've told you I have no idea what you're talking about. I work at an office building downtown. I'm a fucking accountant,” he said with no real venom in his voice, rather just desperation.

“Jensen,” Chris drawled as he walked up to the man, gently poking him in the small of his back with the tip of his boot, “I think you're lyin' to me.”

“I'm not,” Jensen said. “I swear I'm not lying.”

Chris crouched down behind Jensen and ran his fingers through Jensen's hair. It was a soft touch, almost intimate, and Jared saw Jensen shiver again because of it.

“Then why don't you tell me why you were seen with Jeff Morgan?” Chris whispered.

Jensen huffed. “Like I said the other times you asked, I was dating him, which I'm definitely _not_ going to do anymore if I get out of this shithole.”

“You just happened to be dating Jeff Morgan?” Chris asked incredulously. “Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, Jenny.”

Jensen sighed. “I didn't know who he really was. I'm an accountant. I work in an office building. My parents were quiet people who raised me in the suburbs. I went to a private school. I didn't even live in the dorms when I went to college. I was a sheltered kid. I had no clue who Jeff Morgan was until you told me the day you kidnapped me.”

Jared was impressed. Jensen was worn out from days of this, but he didn't sound broken. He kinda felt for the guy. The fact that he wasn't broken yet only showed the rest of them that Jensen was tougher than some guy from an office building downtown. An accountant who truly was as sheltered as Jensen claimed to be would've broken down crying and blubbering fifteen minutes after they got him into the building.

Chris chuckled. “Well, that's sweet. It really is. But your momma and daddy should'a told ya about the men who run this city. If ya ever see them again, make sure ya tell 'em how bad this fuckin' hurt.”

Jensen curled in on himself, expecting a blow, and he wasn't disappointed. Chris punched him on the outer thigh, hitting the muscle just right to make Jensen's entire leg cramp. Jensen yelped, grabbing his leg as he waited out the spasms.

Jared's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and after he read the text informing him that his meeting was going to start in five minutes, he quietly left the building.

*

Jared didn't think about Jensen again until over a week later when Chris came storming into his office. Of course, Chris always stormed in. Jared was convinced the man couldn't simply walk into a room.

“I almost had him talkin' when that fucktard you call an employee interrupted us,” Chris growled, his face red.

Jared arched an eyebrow. “Which particular fucktard are you referring to?”

“Murray!” Chris barked.

Jared huffed out a laugh. “What did Chad do this time?”

“He fuckin' barged in like he owned the place,” Chris yelled, pacing around the room. “I had Jensen cryin', just about to say somethin' when Chad came walkin' in and announced that Jensen should eat somethin' and that he had the food with him. How convenient,” Chris said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jared sighed. “Send him in and I'll deal with him.”

“Oh, I'll deal with him,” Chris threatened.

Jared sat forward, pinning Chris with a look. “I said I'll deal with him, Kane,” he growled.

Chris didn't back down or cower, but he did nod his acceptance. “I'll send him in,” he said, then stormed back out of the office.

*

Jared decided to see how Jensen was doing after he spent nearly forty-five minutes putting Chad in his place. When he got to the warehouse, Jensen was soaking wet, kneeling on the cement as Chris leaned against a column, watching him.

Jensen had more scars than last time Jared had seen him, and he'd lost his boxers. There was dried blood on him as well as dirt. His beard had grown in a little more, and his hair, which was a tad longer than it had been before, was plastered to his head, dirty and wet.

“You've had more than enough time, kid,” Chris said. “I'm giving you another choice today.”

Jensen nodded. “Okay,” he said, his voice hoarse as if he'd been screaming.

Jared knew Jensen was kept in one of the cells in the warehouse most of the time, being brought to the middle of the warehouse whenever Chris worked on him. He hadn't looked at the cell to see if Chris had given Jensen any comforts. Chris usually didn't work that way, but Jared found it worked very well when it was perfectly timed.

Chris strolled over to Jensen, standing only two feet away from him and appearing totally unconcerned with the proximity. It was a mindfuck for Jensen. Chris stood within striking distance, but by casually standing there as if he had no worries about Jensen attacking him, it would break a little something more inside Jensen.

“Ya tell me what I wanna know,” Chris said, then crouched down in front of Jensen, “or I'm gonna fuck ya dry.”

Jared felt a thrill run through him as he watched Jensen's profile. The man flinched as the words filtered through to his brain. Obviously Chris hadn't used this threat before. Jensen's breathing became more shallow and Jared could see him shivering.

Jensen's breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak and he choked. After catching his breath, he shook his head. “I don't have a name. I never worked with them. I dated Jeff, but I had no clue he was anything but a suit from another office building. He was a quiet guy. We went to the movies, for fuck's sake!” Jensen yelled, a bit of hysteria in his voice.

“I didn't ask you about Jeff,” Chris said. “I asked for the names of the people under him.”

Jensen spluttered for a moment. “But I don't know! Please! I really don't know! It was a few dates. He took me out to places that weren't even very expensive. He still hadn't invited me to his house, and he picked me up when we went on dates, so I don't even really know where he lives! How the fuck could I know who works for him when I never even suspected he was anything but a suit?!”

Chris huffed out a laugh. “You're good, kid. Just not good enough,” he said, then headed for Jensen.

Jensen tried to scramble away from Chris, but he was weakened from the mild blood loss and the lack of a regular diet and exercise. “No! Wait! I'm not lying! Please!” he yelled, slipping on the wet concrete.

Jared's phone vibrated, making him frown. It was Chad, and he was freaking out over something ridiculous. Jared rolled his eyes and walked out of the warehouse, leaving Chris and Jensen alone. He heard Jensen screaming as he put his sunglasses on and headed to his car.

*

Five weeks later, Jared was down in the warehouse again. Two of his men were injured and one was dead after a shootout. Jared knew it was Morgan's men who had started it, and Jared was done fucking around. He needed the information out of Jensen.

Jensen was screaming when Jared walked into the building. As Jared got closer, he saw blood running down Jensen's arms and legs, all from shallow cuts. Chris was good with a knife. He knew how to inflict a lot of pain without killing a man. He could be at this for hours.

“Okay, I think that's enough for today,” Jared said as he confidently walked to Jensen.

Jensen cringed, blinking up at Jared as if he was scared out of his mind that he had a second torturer now.

“Yes, sir,” Chris said, wiping his knife clean on his jeans and leaving the two of them alone.

Jensen was whimpering, tears running down his face as he tried to scramble away from Jared. Jared waited until Jensen had backed himself up against a wall, then crouched in front of him, keeping a few feet between them so Jensen didn't feel as threatened.

“I bet you'd like some water and a break from this for a while,” Jared said with a smile.

Jensen stared at him, eyes wide. He didn't say anything, but Jared could tell he'd thrown Jensen with his demeanor.

Jared chuckled, flashing his dimples. “How about you let me help you back to your room and I'll set you up with something to eat and drink?” he asked, holding out his hand.

Jensen flinched, his head smacking into the wall, but Jared just kept his hand steady, letting Jensen work through everything.

“C'mon,” Jared said with a grin. “I don't bite. You look like you're really hungry.”

Jensen slowly nodded, but he didn't move otherwise. He glanced around the warehouse, probably looking for Chris.

“I gave Chris the rest of the day off,” Jared said. “You need a break.”

Instead of waiting for Jensen this time, he reached out and took Jensen by the hand and helped him up. Jensen squeaked and nearly fell, his legs almost giving out, but Jared caught him, steadying him before wrapping his left arm around Jensen's middle and helping him to his cell.

Jensen had a blanket and a bucket in his cell, but nothing else, and when Jared let go of him, Jensen went straight for the blanket, settling himself down and backing himself up against the wall of his cell.

Jared walked out of the cell again, finding the cart he'd asked for and getting Jensen a cup of water and an energy bar. Jensen flinched as Jared held the energy bar out to him, but he didn't hesitate to take it and start eating it.

Jensen practically inhaled the energy bar as Jared sat down on the cement floor directly in front of Jensen. He held the cup of water out to Jensen, who took it and downed it quickly, as if he was scared Jared would take it away from him.

Jared just waited while Jensen finished, then he pulled something out of his back pocket and held it out to Jensen. “Do you like to read?” he asked.

Jensen looked down at the book in Jared's hand, and Jared could see the hungry look in his eyes. It wasn't because the book was a best seller or because it was Jensen's favorite, but rather it was the first thing he'd been offered in weeks that wasn't a necessity, and Jared had a feeling it would hit Jensen hard.

“It's yours,” Jared said, waggling the book at Jensen. “You can keep it.”

Jensen stared at the book, his eyes welling up with tears as he bit his bottom lip. “What do I have to do for it?” he whispered.

“Nothing,” Jared said, shrugging. “I thought it might help break up the boredom when you're sitting in here for a long time, but if you don't want it...,” Jared trailed off.

Jensen reached out and snatched the book from Jared's hand, looking down at the floor as he held the book to his chest. His breathing was uneven and shaky. Jared knew he'd timed his gift perfectly, so he started to stand up, making as if to leave.

“Thank you,” Jensen said softly.

Jared smiled down at him. “You're welcome,” he said, then left Jensen alone.

*

Jared made daily visits to Jensen after that. Always taking him a little something, even if it was just a small pebble from outside. Three days in and Jensen was anticipating his visits, seemingly excited to see him even if he was still scared.

“Hey,” Jared said with a smile as he stood outside Jensen's cell.

Jensen sat up, but winced as he did so. His left side was bruised deep purple. Chris knew better than to break any ribs, but it still must've hurt. Jared walked into the cell and held out a stalk of alyssum.

“They smell really nice,” Jared said, holding the tiny flowers up to Jensen's nose.

Jensen breathed in, closing his eyes and leaning forward to get more of the fragrance. Jared chuckled as he sat down on the cement, dropping the alyssum into Jensen's hand when he held it out expectantly.

“Thank you, Jared,” Jensen said softly.

“You're welcome,” Jared said.

Jared let Jensen sniff the flowers for a little while, just sitting in almost complete silence as the other man enjoyed the small bit of the outside world he hadn't seen in two months.

“Jensen,” Jared said, his voice more serious in tone than normal so that Jensen would pay attention. And Jensen did, sitting up straighter and looking Jared in the eye. “I need to ask you a question.”

Jensen winced, then he took a cleansing breath, preparing himself. “Okay,” he said with a nod.

“Is he worth it?” Jared asked.

Jensen looked confused at first, but then his eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest. He looked terrified. For the first time since he'd been in the warehouse, Jensen looked truly scared.

“I'm only asking because nobody has tried to get you out of here,” Jared said softly.

Jensen's bottom lip quivered as he looked down at the floor, his teeth clenched. Jared reached out, slowly so as to not startle Jensen, and gently ran his fingers over Jensen's cheek, down his neck, and cupped his chin.

“If you were mine,” Jared whispered, “I'd kill anyone who stood between me and you.”

Jensen let out a sob as his body jerked, obviously trying to keep himself in check. It didn't work. Tears streamed down his cheeks as a keening noise came from his throat. Jared moved his hand from Jensen's chin to the side of his neck, gently pulling him closer. Jensen let him, leaning in as Jared wrapped his arms around him.

Jared held him as Jensen cried, sobbing against his chest and soaking Jared's shirt. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but Jared gave him as much time as he needed.

When his sobs died down to sniffles, Jensen moved, putting his lips up to Jared's left ear. “Mark Sheppard, Rachel Miner, and Curtis Armstrong,” he whispered.

Jared sighed, turning his head and kissing Jensen's neck. “Good boy,” he said softly.

*

“I took him to my home that night,” Jared says to Jeff. “I bathed him, shaved him, tended to his wounds, and fed him his first home-cooked meal in who knows how long.”

“How sweet,” Jeff sneers, but Jared can hear the fear in his voice.

“Yeah, he is when he's with me,” Jared says with a grin, “because I treat him like the amazing man he is.”

“What you did is turn a scared little boy into a killer,” Jeff says.

Jared laughs so hard that Jeff flinches. “Oh, that's where you're wrong,” he says, shaking his head. “He was always strong, otherwise Chris would've broken him in just a few hours. What I did was actually give a shit about him, unlike you. Chris and I gave him a home and a family, but he's the one who taught himself how to break people, and he's very good at what he does. He's a natural.”

Jeff snorts. “He's just in it for the revenge. That's all this is,” he says, shaking his head and looking a little more smug than he had since they'd captured him.

“Well, sure, with you it might be a little revenge,” Jared says with a nod. “But mostly he just wants to teach you everything he's learned over the last few years.”

Jeff's eyes widen slightly as the door to the warehouse opens and slams closed again. Jared turns to look at his very hot boyfriend confidently stalking toward them, a duffel bag over his right shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” Jared says with a smile as he waves from his chair. There's no way he's going to leave when he has a front-row seat to all the action.

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen says with a wink and a smile. “You staying for the show?”

Jared nods. “You bet!”

Jensen drops the duffel onto the floor, the items inside clanking together heavily. “Awesome. I'm hoping for a new record,” he says as he glances at Jeff. “The longest I've played with somebody was five weeks, but I wanna see if Jeff can make it to eight weeks.”

Jared chuckles. “It only seems fair,” he says, not missing the fact that Jensen had taken about that long to break himself.

Jeff huffs out a laugh. “You're not going to get anything out of me,” he says.

Jensen grins. “Oh, I don't want anything out of you. We already know Julian Richings was the man behind the curtain, and we've got him in a cell all his own. Chris called dibs on him,” he says with a shrug, as if it doesn't matter to him either way.

Jared watches as Jeff's face falls, obviously not understanding what's going on yet. Maybe it's the six days he's already spent here that's clouding his mind, maybe it's the fact that he doesn't really think Jensen has it in him, or maybe it's just that he isn't as smart as everyone assumed.

“I told you, Jeff,” Jared says slowly, as if talking to a child. “Jensen just wants to show you everything he's learned. We don't really need you for anything else.”

Jensen nods. “Yup,” he says, then looks over at Jared with a very adorable grin on his face. “And I've got some new shit I wanna show you too.”

“I can't wait!” Jared says, then turns to Jeff, watching as all the color drains from Jeff's face and his shoulders drop in defeat. “This is going to be fun, Jeff,” he says with a grin.

Jared always loves watching Jensen play. He's a handsome man, but when he's in his element, when he's using those skills he's perfected, he's fucking beautiful. It has always turned Jared on, and not just because of the screaming and torturing.

The way Jensen moves, his confidence, and the way he uses all of his tools, including his own hands, is art in its purest form. Jared's already hard, anticipating not only the fun Jensen's going to have, but also the way Jensen will still be on a high later tonight, which usually means some furniture will be broken as they fuck on it.

*

The dining room table creaks, then breaks, sending them to the floor with a loud crash. Neither of them pay any attention to it, too busy fucking to care. Jensen yanks on Jared's hair hard enough to make Jared growl. He smacks Jensen's upper thigh, leaving a pink handprint, which only makes Jensen pull Jared's hair harder as they roll around on the floor.

Jensen finally gets Jared onto his stomach, pulling Jared's right arm back and bending it at an odd angle to keep him still. Jared grunts, but he stops fighting long enough for Jensen to push his cock into his hole.

But even though Jensen doesn't have any weaknesses that many people know about, Jared knows he's Jensen's weakness. He forgets Jared's just as capable as he is when he loses himself in Jared. So after Jensen has only been fucking him for a few dozen thrusts, Jared bucks him off, sending Jensen tumbling over and knocking his head against the fallen table.

Jared takes advantage of Jensen's odd position as he tries to get to his hands and knees by wrapping his arms around Jensen's middle and pushing his own cock in Jensen's hole, fucking him hard and fast until they both fall forward, Jensen groaning as Jared's weight comes down on him and his cock is shoved further into his asshole.

Jensen writhes beneath him for a few moments, and just as Jared gets his knees under him to really fuck Jensen as hard as he can, Jensen hits him in the side with a leg from the table. Jared yelps, and it's all the distraction Jensen needs. He rolls, knocking Jared's arms and legs out from under him, and he's on top of Jared before Jared knows what's going on, shoving his cock into Jared's hole.

“I thought you were supposed to be the big, bad, scary head of the Padalecki family,” Jensen sneers, scratching his nails down Jared's back, making him hiss. “You can't even keep your cock in me!”

Jared snorts, then groans when Jensen changes his position and starts hitting his prostate. “And you're supposed to be that creepy guy that scares the shit outta people and makes them talk, yet I've already had my cock in you, what, four times tonight? You're not so scary.”

Jensen chuckles, then leans down and bites Jared's back, making Jared moan. “Keep it up, Jay,” he warns as he fucks him hard enough to push Jared forward through the mess on the floor. “I'm still the one inside you.”

Jared laughs. “You gonna come inside me?” he asks, squeezing Jensen's cock.

“Ah, fuck,” Jensen breathes. “Yeah, I'm gonna fuckin' come inside you. Because I win.”

Jared grins. “You haven't come yet.”

Jensen grunts as he fucks Jared, nearly beyond words as he hisses, digging his fingers into Jared's arms. “Fuck, yeah, I'm gonna fuckin' come,” he groans, his hips losing their rhythm as he comes deep inside Jared.

Jared flips them over even as Jensen's coming, jizz leaking out of Jared's ass while Jensen's cock shoots twice more onto his own stomach.

Jensen frowns up at him, then arches his back and cries out as Jared roughly shoves his cock back into his hole. “Yeah! Jared, fuck me!”

Jared grins down at him. “My turn!” he says, fucking Jensen hard enough that he'll probably have rug burn in the morning.

“Fuckin' table,” Jensen grumbles as he pulls a piece of wood out from behind his head and tosses it.

Jared leans down and licks at Jensen's neck, then bites down on his shoulder as he comes inside him, Jensen wrapping his legs around Jared's waist and pulling him in as close as he can get. Jared rolls off Jensen and onto his back. And as they lie there, wrapped in each other's arms and panting in the wreckage that was formerly a nicely-decorated dining room, Jared gently kisses Jensen's temple.

“You were beautiful tonight with Jeff,” Jared whispers.

“You're such a pussy,” Jensen says with a chuckle.

Jared snorts. “Yeah, well, I love you anyway, even if you call me a pussy.”

Jensen wriggles around in the debris, wrapping his right leg around Jared's. “Good. Because you really are a pussy,” he teases.

Jared chuckles, rolling his eyes. They lie there in silence for a while, then Jared sighs. “I'm sorry for the way we had to meet, but I'm not sorry that I met you,” he says softly.

Jensen kisses Jared's chest, closing his eyes. “Love you too, Jared.”

Jared falls asleep with a stupid grin on his face. Which both Chad and Chris tease him for the next day until Jensen kicks the back of Chad's right knee, sending him to the floor, whining and flailing around on his back. Chris decides he'll stop teasing Jared. At least until Jensen's out of hearing range.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia!AU. The Padalecki family employes a man who is feared by all for his skills in getting people to talk, but not many people realize how he became the man he is today. Jared (Jensen's boyfriend) tells Jensen's story to someone. Jared kind of regrets the way it went, but he doesn't regret meeting Jensen.
> 
> Jensen's story should be something along the lines of an average guy who is kidnapped by the Padalecki family for whatever reason. He is tortured (do keep in mind this IS the mafia, it IS bloody and probably includes non-con sex), but refuses to give in. A few months later he meets Jared for the first time while he is still being tortured. Jared brings him a cup of water or makes a kind gesture towards Jensen which completely breaks him. Somehow they end up together and Jensen learns how to torture along the way. I want Jensen broken by kindness. Add in some awesome J2 sex. All kinks welcomed.


End file.
